mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
LDS Cub Scout Leader Fast Start
Welcome to Cub Scouts! * Newly Called Cub Scout Leaders, * Newly Called Primary Leaders * Newly Called Bishopric over Scouting * Newly Called Scout Committee * Stake Cub Scout Leaders * Improve an Existing Cub Scout Program Boy Scouts of America (BSA) produces the biggest and most effective Christian values based youth activity program in the world. (For example: Just look at how closely The Scout Oath and Scout Law match important teachings taught by Jesus Christ in the Sermon on the Mount and elsewhere in the scriptures.) LDS Church & Scouting Purpose of Scouting in the Aaronic Priesthood and Primary: Scouting can help young men and boys en-hance close relationships with their families and the Church while developing strong and desirable traits of character, citizenship, and physical and mental fitness. Under priesthood leadership, Scouting should complement the efforts of Aaronic Priesthood quorums and Primary classes in building testimonies in young men and boys. Scouting under Church sponsorship should become an extension of the home, Primary classes, and Aaronic Priesthood quorums. Scouting functions as part of the Church’s activity program for boys and young men. Scouting activities should be planned to fulfill gospel-centered purposes. (LDS Handbook on Scouting) Quick Start Requirements # Contact your Unit Commissioner: - BSA has a commissioner assigned to your unit whose sole purpose to answer your questions on how to do scouting. For an LDS Cub Scout Packs, this commissioner is frequently a member of the Stake Primary Board. They can help you find your commissioner. # Contact your Pack Committee - You should NOT be doing this calling by yourself. A successful scouting program is a team effort between the bishopric, scout leaders and parents. # Complete Adult Volunteer Application: ## Fill out the https://filestore.scouting.org/filestore/pdf/524-501.pdf Application ## Approval from Ward Scout Committee Chairman ## Approval from Bishop ## Submit to Boy Scout Council Headquarters # https://my.scouting.org/ My.Scouting.org - ## Register online as a new Adult Volunteer ## Do Online Course for Youth Protection Training. # Attend BSA District Roundtable - Roundtable provides monthly supplemental training for volunteers at the ward level. Here you can meet and consult with people of wisdom and experience that have been in your shoes. The objectives of roundtables are to provide leaders with program ideas, information on policy and events, training opportunities, and an enhanced network of contacts and other resources while also providing unit leaders with a voice in formulating direction at the district level. Your Unit Commissioner should invite you to this. # District Training - Several times a year, the local scout district will hold formal training courses for new leaders. Information is available at the Roundtable. # Get Your Uniform - The Adult Leader is a role model for the youth. They should set the example on obedience and doing your best. Cub Leader Handbook * Learn Your Duty: Wherefore, now let every man learn his duty, and to act in the office in which he is appointed, in all diligence” (D&C 107:99). Carried out, this suggests that members serving in Church assignments (including Scouting) will learn the responsibilities of their calling and then fulfill them to the best of their ability. * Get the Best Handbooks: And do thou grant, Holy Father, that all those who shall worship in this house may be taught words of wisdom out of the best books, and that they may seek learning even by study, and also by faith, as thou hast said; And that they may grow up in thee, and receive a fulness of the Holy Ghost, and be organized according to thy laws, and be prepared to obtain every needful thing; (D&C 109-14-15) * Scouting in Primary - Scouting supports boys and their families by giving boys an additional opportunity to put into practice the gospel principles they learn at home and in Primary. Parental involvement is a key to success in this program. Scouting also provides boys with leadership opportunities and helps them develop habits and attitudes of good citizenship. * Every Boy Deserves a Trained Leader: - Scouting Training Theme There is a lot of great instruction already available on the subject of organizing, training and ward missionary work for an LDS Scouting Program: # BSA Pack Committee Handbook - # Online Training - This begins with adult leaders that attend both basic and then advanced training programs. # LDS Training Policy for YM Leaders - Several LDS Church leadership positions require appropriate BSA training - from Bishopric down to Assistant Den Mother. # LDS Green Handbook on Scouting - Outlines some important program requirements. Contact the stake for latest word on training opportunities. Note the following highlights: ## Introduction ## Trained Ward Leaders - Young Men and Primary leaders who are called to Scouting responsibilities should receive training in Scouting principles, policies, and procedures as used by the Church. Trained Scout leaders who understand and live the gospel, understand priesthood governance, and understand the Scouting program are better able to serve young men and boys involved in Scouting activities. ## Trained Stake Leaders - Stake Young Men Presidency and Stake Primary Leaders are to get scout training as "Unit Commissioners" so that they can provide training and guidance to the youth activity program in each ward. ## Bishopric Duties - The bishop is the "Charter Organization Leader''' of the Ward Pack.' ## '''Aaronic Priesthood Advisors' - ## Scouting in Primary- ## LDS Scouting Awards - On My Honor for Boy Scouts and Faith in God for Cub Scouts. ## Church Policies for Scouting - # Aims and Methods of Scouting - All Troop Committee members should be familiar with and supportive of the basic aims and methods of scouting. Their purpose is to help grow scouting and the church. Annual Committee Plan Your pack should be following an Annual Pack Activity Plan. This is an important sequence of major scouting events that require advance planning and prepartion. It may include some of the following items - they are all optional, but they do add tons to the quality of your program. Most Cub Packs prepare their annual plan during summer break. # Pack Meeting - Awards and Recognition - several times per year. # Blue & Gold Dinner - Annual awards banquet, usually done in February to coincide with the anniversary of scouting # Pinewood Derby - Usually before March, at least one month before the championships at the Scout Fair. # Raingutter Regatta - # Rocket Academy - # Mormon Helping Hands - Service / Do a Good Turn Daily # Recharter - # Father and Son Campouts # Summer Day Camp - (see the Stake Primary Leaders) # Holiday Parades - # Recruitment - Let every scout invite a friend Watch for your local Council/District BSA Newsletter for some spectacular scouting events unique to your community. Recruitment A single adult cannot run a great scouting program. It is a teamwork with assistant leaders, pack committee and supportive troop of older boy scouts. Doing things as a group is a great tool for motivating young people. Recruitment gives your group an opportunity to serve others, serve the community and do missionary work for The Church. * Scouting Based Ward Mission Plan * When Scouting Became my Mission Plan - MainTour.com * Mormon Scouting Stories Resources * Building a Ward Mission Plan * Boy Scouts of America - * ScoutingMagazine Blog - Especially for Adult Leaders - Bryan on Scouting. * History of LDS Scouting - * When Scouting Became My Mission Plan - MainTour.com * Top 12 Mormon Merit Badge Activities - MainTour.com * President Monson Discusses the Strengths of Scouting - This video was prepared for use as the Boy Scouts of America celebrated the 100th anniversary of Scouting in the U.S. in 2010. In the video, President Monson talks about the blessings Scouting can bring to those who live according to its principles. * The Real Problem for Scouting in the LDS Church - Mat Greenfield - Feb 2015 (Utah Council Blog) * Why I Like 50 Mile Hikes - David C Pack - Jun 2012 (LDS Ensign) * Fulfilling Your Duty to God through Scouting Mark Francis (New Era Sept 2013) - "Missionary work has been an important part of Scouting in the Church for the past 100 years. In fact, back in 1913, one reason the general leaders of the young men first recommended that the Church participate with the Boy Scouts of America (BSA) was because of the missionary work of our boys associating with their fellows." * MormonMissionPrep.com - Category:Scouting Category:Leadership training Category:Youth programs Category:Youth activities Category:Cub Scouts Category:Primary Category:Primary Lesson Category:Primary Leaders